Digimon DarkTamer
by Kisu Kreuz
Summary: Llega un nuevo mal al mundo y esta vez son enormemente conocidos. ¿Qué podrán hacer los nuevos niños elegidos contra los antíguos héroes del mundo digital?
1. Chapter 1 - Beta

**Digimon** (デジモン, _Dejimon_?), término tomado de _Digital Monsters_ (デジタルモンスター, _Dejitaru monsutā_?), es una franquicia japonesa creada en 1997 por Akiyoshi Hongo y la empresa japonesa Bandai.

* * *

Este capítulo es un capítulo Beta, echo para saber si la idea es buena o no, se ha acogido bien o simplemente ha sido ignorando. Por favor dejen sus reviews opinando, pero si van a dejar algo estilo "plis conti" ahórrenselo.

Gracias.

* * *

—¡Corre, Pagumon! —gritó un chico, seguido por su digimon.

—¡Takao, No puedo ir más rápido!

El chico se detuvo y tomó a su digimon en brazos y al oír un ruido se metió en los cubos de la basura de una estrecha calle, a tiempo para ver como un enorme Imperialdramon negro pasaba a su lado sin enterarse de su presencia. Sobre la cabeza de Imperialdramon había un chico de pelos revueltos y gafas de aviador al que apenas pudo ver bien. Cuando se hubo ido salió de la basura.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Pagumon.

—No lo se… ¡No lo se!

La ciudad estaba en ruinas y no hacía ni cinco minutos que se había quedado huérfano. Golpeó un muro con su derecha y maldijo por lo bajo.

Tres días, tres días fue lo que tardó el mundo en sumirse en oscuridad cuando un chico seguido mató a Taichi Yagami y a su digimon, Wargreymon, con un BlackWargreymon. Horas después Daisuke Motomiya había muerto con el impacto de un Laser Positrónico de un Imperialdramon negro. Tras eso, otros tres chicos llegaron y mataron a gran parte de la población, dejando las ciudades en ruinas a su paso.

—Así que ahí estabas —dijo una voz muy familiar detrás de él.

El chico se giró, clavó sus ojos castaños en los del chico que le habló.

—¿Taichi? —susurró Takao.

Ese chico era la viva imagen de Taichi, pero mucho más joven ¡No debía tener más de once años! Pero era distinto al Taichi que conocía, este iba vestido de negro y con una capa que le tapaba la mitad del cuerpo, además desprendía un aire de oscuridad y maldad enorme.

—Sí, más o menos —dijo él—. ¡BlackWargreymon, están aquí!

BlackWargreymon atacó desde lejos con una Gaia Force negra. Takao y Pagumon fueron tragados por una luz, pero no producto del ataque del digimon, si no por otra cosa.

Cuando despertó estaba en una habitación que podría ser la de una casa antigua, no habían muebles de ninguna clase y no había vida en ella, salvo por una chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, junto con una Lunamon, y un viejo con un Clockmon. El viejo iba con unas gafas opacas de color rojo, gorra verde y sandalias. Parecía un vagabundo.

—Pude salvarte a tiempo —suspiró el viejo, aliviado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Takao

—¡Eso me gustaría saber!

—Os lo puedo explicar —dijo el viejo—. Primero dejadme presentarme, podéis llamarme Watch man y os he salvado gracias a mi digimon Clockmon, que ha gastado mucha energía y ahora está descansando. Clockmon es capaz de manipular el tiempo, así que gracias a mi poder fue capaz de sacaros del tiempo y llevaros a esta habitación. Aquí el tiempo no pasa y nunca envejeceréis, pero vuestros digimon nunca subirán niveles.

—¿Por qué nosotros? —preguntó la chica.

—Fuisteis los últimos supervivientes de ese mundo que he podido rescatar hasta ahora.

—¿¡PUEDES RESCATARLOS A TODOS!? —gritaron ambos chicos.

—No —se limitó a decir—. Os necesito.

—¿¡Cómo que nos necesitas!? —Takao cogió a Watch man de los hombros y lo zarandeó con fuerza—. ¡NOS HAN ATACADO VERSIONES MALVADAS DE LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS! ¡SON MUCHO MÁS FUERTES QUE LOS ORIGINALES, NO PODEMOS HACER NADA!

—Ellos tienen experiencia y mucho poder, nosotros un Lunamon y un digimon bebé —razonó la chica.

—No perdáis la esperanza, humanos —dijo Watch man tras soltarse de Takao—. Es cierto que sus digimon son más fuertes que el de los niños, pero podeis vencerles. Nada es invencible.

Un Clockmon entró en la habitación, este ejemplar era distinto al resto pues no tenía al ser humanoide sobre el reloj. Solo era eso; un reloj con un ojo.

—¿Ya estás listo? Bien. Niños, vais a ir al génesis del mundo digital para ganar la mayor experiencia de combate posible, vuestro espíritu se quedará aquí y no envejeceréis. Suerte.

—¿¡Cómo!? —gritó la chica molesta.

—¡Nosotros no hemos pedido hacerlo!

—¡Mayu! —se quejó la Lunamon

—Takao…

Ambos miraron a sus digimon, que comenzaron a disolverse, los humanos se agarraron a sus compañeros digimon y acto seguido desaparecieron también, para luego encontrarse en un páramo. Estaban en el mundo digital.


	2. Chapter 2 - Gamma

Estaban en un desierto árido y seco, por no haber no había ni arena. El suelo estaba agrietado debido a la falta de humedad y de vegetación. El sol pegaba fuerte y costaba respirar

—¡TE VOY A MATAR, VIEJO! —gritó Takao nada más llegar al mundo digital.

—Relájate, niño.

—¿¡QUÉ ME RELAJE!? ¡La maestra de mi hermana ha muerto por una copia infantil de su hermano!

—¿¡Y CREES QUE YO NO HE TENIDO PÉRDIDAS!?

Ambos tomaron aire y lo soltaron, relajándose.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Takao—. Por cierto, me llamo Takao.

—Mayu.

Mayu sacó su digivice del bolsillo, que era tal y como el de Taichi Yagami y sus amigos. Todos tenían uno similar salvo los compañeros de Daisuke Motomiya. Apretó botones hasta que encontró el mapa, pero no había señales salvo la de un digivice muy cercano al suyo; el de Takao.

—Habrá que moverse —dijo Lunamon, comenzando a caminar y olvidando al resto.

Los otros tres se miraron y siguieron a Lunamon. Debido al terreno el caminar dolía, eso sin hablar del calor que hacía. "40ºC" marcaba el digivice de Takao cada vez que lo miraba, cada cinco minutos o así. Comenzaban a desesperarse horas después, pues no había rastro de civilización, ni de otros digimon, ni de absolutamente nada, así que cayeron rendidos. El azotador calor pronto les hizo perder el conocimiento.

Quizás pasaron minutos, o quizás pasaron horas, pero fueron rescatados de morir por unos nómadas Veedramon que pasaron por ese lugar. Construyeron unas camillas caseras y los llevaron consigo. Ellos al sentir una sombra y humedad comenzaron a despertarse. Estaban en una tienda muy amplia rodeados de suaves aromas florales y protegidos del sol. Takao fue el primero en levantarse, aunque le costó. Después lo hizo Mayu.

—Estamos vivos —susurró Pagumon.

—Pensaba que íbamos a morir ahí —pensó Mayu.

Cuando Takao iba a caminar por la puerta un Veedramon entró seguido de un Veemon de ojos verdes, como la chica que iba detrás de él.

—Soy Mely ¿qué hacéis aquí?

—Nos trajo un relojero loco llamado Watch Man —respondió Takao, con ira y asco en sus palabras.

—A mi también, pero parece que a mi me ha traído mucho antes —respondió Mely—. Llevo aquí aproximadamente dos meses, acompañado de este Veemon.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es obvio. Esos elegidos oscuros nos sacan mucha experiencia de combate y Watch man nos ha mandado al pasado más recóndito del mundo digital para tomar ventaja por experiencia.

—Eso es lo más idiota que he oído nunca —soltó Takao.

—Es lo que nos queda —le espetó Mely—. Lo tomas o lo dejas. Puedes quedarte a vivir en el génesis del mundo digital, una tierra desolada e inhóspita, o tratar de recuperar nuestro planeta.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo para seguir discutiendo, en seguida tocaron una campana que a juzgar por su sonido parecía enorme.

—¡NOS ATACAN! —gritaron.

—¿¡Otra vez!? —gritó Mely—. ¡Seguro son esos malditos Centarumon!

Los humanos salieron de la tienda de campaña seguidos de sus digimon. Mely sacó un catalejo del bolsillo y con él miró a lo lejos; eran los Centarumon.

—Vamos, Veemon ¡a luchar! —dijo Mely, apuntando a su compañero con su digivice gris.

—Tú también, Lunamon —dijo Mayu, haciendo lo mismo con su compañera.

Ambos digimon no tardaron en evolucionar a Exveemon y Lekismon respectivamente.

—Quédate aquí, Takao —le ordenó Mayu—. Tu digimon es muy débil para luchar.

—¿¡A quién llamas débil, humana!? —gritó Pagumon.

—Tiene razón, Pagu… —susurró Takao, abrazándo fuerte a su compañero.

Exveemon y Lekismon se miraron y se lanzaron al combate con una legión de Veedramon siguiéndoles las espaldas.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Yo también quiero luchar!

—¡Estate quieto, Pagumon!

—¡NO! ¡Siempre me has sobreprotegido, a tanto que me he quedado atascado en esta forma! ¡Quiero luchar, déjame luchar! —Pagumon se soltó de los brazos de Takao y salió dando saltitos al campo de batalla—. ¡Déjame demostrarte que soy útil, Takao!


End file.
